


Starlight, Star bright

by My_Black_Crimson_Rose6



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6/pseuds/My_Black_Crimson_Rose6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little drabble on their life after university. Prepare yourself for the fluff and the cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight, Star bright

**Author's Note:**

> I got this for an ask meme on tumblr for little minifics and to celebrate the fact that I can now breath out of my nose and not cry into my toilet, I'm writing these two cuties.
> 
> Please enjoy, and feel free to send me stuff on tumblr (I'm ShadowSheyla). I'm think in two more followers I'll turn anons back on.

**[Send me character(s) and a letter and I’ll write you a minific!](http://houseofneri.tumblr.com/post/138557490633/send-me-characters-and-a-letter-and-ill-write) **

  1. _The stars or space._



Living in the city took away that simple, peaceful date idea that Tetsurou had always wanted to experience with Kei ever since they had still were using each other’s family names, since learning of just how big of nerds those two truly were. “One day I want to stargaze with you,” Tetsurou voiced over dinner one evening.

The pair taking their typical seats on the couch while the Jurassic World played on the screen before them. Every Saturday night they’d ignore sitting at the table and watch television (or a movie) in the living room while their two cats lay on the cushion between them that typically held their tangled legs. They typically migrated to spooning during the third movie after dinner and then desert were finished, the cats then moved to either on top of their legs or over their feet.

“It’s nothing special,” the blond shrugged, rubbing his cheek against the violet sweater he wore. Kei wasn’t too interested in space and its wonders, the only thing he thought was _nice_ was the moon—and that was only due to years of Tetsurou calling him his moonshine and other phrases with moon centred around. “But if you must; when we visit my parents next you can find a place to observe them from.” He had long since learned to just _let the guy go_ and woo Kei even if he thought that he didn’t need to.

Tetsurou was sentimental like that, so overly romantic that it would still embarrass him when the man would lay his hand against the small of his back and kiss his cheek before setting a container of juice in their grocery basket when they’d go shopping. Or even how he’d take Kei’s hand and kiss the plain golden band wrapped around his ring finger with eyes that held so much love and devotion even though they’ve been together for five years (married for one year of that time).

“Then let’s make it special!” The man beamed, ignoring the raging carnage of the new-type dinosaur on the screen. Kei rolled his eyes, ignoring the blush that crept up his cheeks at the man’s ease to express his adoration.

\--

Sunday saw them having to pick up a gift for the birthday party of their niece. Kei had left his husband to wander through the isles like he typically did, no doubt trying to find more things to fill the second bedroom with that was about to be filled at the end of the month when their paperwork was allowing them to pick her up (so much paperwork still being filled out, so much hoops to jump through it was ridiculous)—their own little girl. They loved their darling little Luna already and she wasn’t even fully _theirs_ yet.

The little girl was two, and Kei fell in love with her as soon as she threw that block at his toe to get his attention.

Kei found the collection of Star Wars themed action figures easily, setting them in the cart before pushing it towards the section overflowing with Hello Kitty—Luna loved her Hello Kitty. She loved all of the characters from Chocolate to… whatever the frog’s name was. She loved them all; though showed favouritism to cats.

Tetsurou found him sorting through the collection of smaller plush toys, organizing them between things that they already had for her and things they didn’t. His arms full of those glow in the dark stars and space themed wall and ceiling _things_. “So, just because I can’t show you and Luna the stars properly! Doesn’t mean I can’t make them come to _us_.”

Kei stared at his partner, lips quivering as he held his chuckle at bay. It was so very _him_ to go ahead and make the night sky out of their daughter’s bedroom just ‘cause they can’t see the stars in Tokyo. “You’re a dork,” Kei shook his head, gesturing for the man to add his find to the cart.

\--

It was beautiful, for the record.

Luna’s brown eyes had zeroed in on it when they brought her home and showed her, her breathless gasp brought tears to their eyes—then her hugs and kisses made them fall.


End file.
